towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Brainiac (Wesen, The Legend of Mata Nui)
Brainiac ist ein Charakter, der im dritten Teil von "The Legend of Mata Nui" vorkommt. Biografie Brainiac, früher B2 genannt, wurde wie alle anderen Mitglieder seiner Spezies von einer hohen Intelligenz auf Krista Magna erschaffen. Diese Spezies waren Androide namens Brainiac. B2 wurde mit der Zeit von vielen respektiert. Eines Tages veranstaltete die Intelligenz einen Wettbewerb, wo der Gewinner den Namen seiner Spezies tragen konnte. Ein Bote brachte diese Nachricht B2 und dem Brainiax. In den nächsten Tagen fand der Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden statt. Sie sollten zu den unerkundeten Bergen Krista Magnas und dort eine Pflanze pflücken und sie wieder zurückbringen. Da die beiden zur gleichen Zeit wiederkamen, wurde ein Kampf zwischen den beiden veranstaltet, bei dem B2 haushoch gewann und der neue Namensträger war. Schon bald kam aber die Spezies von Veritas nach Krista Magna und führte mit den Brainiacs Krieg, bei dem B2 gegen Xianto kämpfte. Xianto konnte ihm eine Hand abschneiden und dieser stellte sich tot und Xianto ging. Die Spezies von Veritas schaffte es, in den Tempel der Intelligenz einzudringen und ihre wahre Identität herauszufinden: Ein kleines Wesen in einer Maschine mit angebauten Tentakeln. B2 baute sich eine neue Hand und ging in den Tempel, wo er dem Wesen, dass ihn erschaffen hat und sich als "Intelligenz" ausgab, und das drohte im einstürzendem Tempel zu sterben, ins Gesicht sah. B2 wollte ihn aber nicht retten und so gibg er aus dem Tempel und das Wesen starb. B2, der letzte überlebende Brainiac, tauchte unter. In der Zwischenzeit breitete sich die Spezies von Veritas aus und baute neue Dörfer. Daraufhin wuchsen aber Kristalle auf Krista Magna und zerstörten all das Grüne auf dem Planeten... Brainiac versteckte sich für eine Weile, bis viele Jahre später das Wesen Umbra, das von seinem Universum verbannt wurde, von ihm erfuhr und ihn dafür bezahlte, dass er Mata Nui, den einstmaligen Großen geist des Matoraner-Universums, der verbannt wurde und auf Krista Magna landete, töten sollte. Brainiac nahm den Auftrag an und wollte Mata Nui in einer Schlucht töten. Jedoch scheiterte dieser Versuch und Brainiac traf auf Brainiax. Da dieser ihn jedoch provozierte, fing er an, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Mata Nui bemerkte den kampf und wollte den Kampf schlichten, was aber nur dazu führte, dass Brainiac seinen Bruder umbrachte. Daraufhin kämpfte Brainiac mit Mata Nui, es kam jedoch Veritas, der Freund von Mata Nui, und erschuf ein Erdbeben um Brainiac herum, der daraufhin in eine von Veritas erschaffene Schlucht fiel. Er konnte sich jedoch retten, indem er sich am rand der erschaffenen Schlucht festhielt. Veritas wollte ihn auf den Arm treten, so dass Brainiac runterfiel. Aber das führte nur dazu, dass Brainiac ihn mit sich riss. Veritas sprach kurz vor dem sicheren Tod noch mit Mata nui, das die einzige Möglichkeit, Brainiac zu besiegen ist, im Weltall mit ihm zu kämpfen. So flog Veritas überraschenderweise ins All, gefolgt von Brainiac. Jedoch flogen die beiden durch ein Zeitloch und sie landeten auf dem eigentlich später zerstörten Planeten Krypton. Schon bald kamen Umbra und Mata Nui nach. Brainiac erzählte Mata Nui und Veritas seine Lebensgeschichte. Daraufhin wurde er von Umbra ermordet. Kategorie:Gresh18